Little Cry, Little Laugh, Little Smile
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang bermain di taman, tersesat dan masuk ke tengah hutan. di tengah hutan, ia bertemu dengan serang anak misterius yang tak jelas. WARNING: Shounen-ai mungkin , OOC mungkin , AU, oneshoot, pendek, non dialog. rnr pelis?


Disclaimer: Masa sih, Kissi Molto? *ditendang Kishi sensei* iya iya, Masashi Kishimoto *senyum terpaksa

Rated: K+

Genre: Mystery, Friendship, Horror, Angst, Fantasy, Spiritual, Tragedy, Advanture, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort *diinjek masa*

WARNING: Shounen-ai (mungkin), OOC (mungkin), AU, oneshoot, pendek, non dialog. Berhubung ini fic (chibi) SasuNaru pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo aneh. ^^

* * *

**Little Cry, Little Laugh, Little Smile**

**.  
**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bocah kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari 5 tahun. Ia sedang tersasar di hutan saat ini. Tadinya, Sasuke dan kakaknya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, namun entah bagaimana, ia bisa tersasar ke dalam hutan ini.

Hutan itu tidak menyeramkan layaknya hutan di film horror. Hutan itu juga tidak memiliki banyak pohon yang bercabang sampai bisa menjepit tubuh mungilnya. Hutan itu sepi, terang, dan sejuk. Pohon pohon hijau yang subur tertanam jarang-jarang, tidak berdempetan.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap takut dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia takut sendirian. Terlebih, matahari sudah menggantung di bawah langit, seakan meledek Sasuke yang berharap matahari terus menggantung disana.

Kaki-kaki mungil Sasuke melangkah cepat, ia berlari dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Bola mata hitam pekatnya sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Ditambah lagi, tiba-tiba suara isakan tangis seorang anak kecil mengusik indra pendengarannya. Yang terdengar hanya suara sesenggukan, bukan tangisan dan raungan yang memekakan telinga.

Sasuke berfikir positif, dia tidak sendirian, tapi ada seorang anak kecil lain yang tersesat. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, dimana keberadaan anak itu?

Sasuke memelankan langkahnya, ia mencari sumber suara. Bocah berambut raven itu terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok anak berbaju putih yang sedang berjongkok di kejauhan. Sasuke mendekat dengan agak ragu. Anak itu sedang berjongkok di depan danau kecil yang berdiameter kira-kira Tiga meter dengan air yang hijau, memeluk lututnya.

Sasuke semakin dekat, jaraknya dengan anak itu hanya tinggal sekitar sepuluh langkah kakinya.

Anak itu mempunyai rambut jabrik yang berwarna kuning. Pakaiannya yang serba putih sedikit lusuh dan tidak seputih salju. Kini Sasuke sudah berada tepat di belakang anak itu. Jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dengan ragu, Sasuke menyentuh pundak anak itu.

Anak berambut kuning itu memutar kepalanya, membiarkan Sasuke menyaksikan wajah tan miliknya yang berlinang air mata dan ingus. Tiga garis halus seperti bekas cakaran menghiasi masing-masing pipi anak itu, membuat wajahnya nampak seperti kucing.

Ia memiliki mata biru muda yang terang. Namun sayang, mata itu terlihat terluka. Batu onyx bertemu dengan langit cerah.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada tangan anak itu, tangannya sedang memeluk lututnya. Lututnya agak gemetar. Sasuke melihat darah di lutut anak itu. Nampaknya anak itu baru saja berlari dan terjatuh. Sasuke merasa iba dan kasihan. Ia menatapnya prihatin, anak itu sendirian. Sasuke merogoh saku celana putihnya dan meraih sebuah sapu tangan biru tua dengan lambang kipas uchiha dengan ukuran kecil di pojok kanan atas sapu tangan itu. Sasuke berjongkok dan menatap anak itu sekali lagi.

Manis.

Sasuke membersihkan darah anak itu dengan sapu tangannya. Anak itu mengehentikan sesenggukannya dan termenung menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang polos.

Uchiha bungsu itu membuka lipatan sapu tangannya yang sekarang sudah ternoda. Ia mencelupkannya ke dalam danau, kemudian memerasnya. Ia melipat sapu tangannya sekali, lalu sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi, sehingga sapu tangan itu terlihat panjang dan langsing(?).

Ia membalutkannya ke atas luka pada lutut anak itu, lalu mengikatnya dengan hati-hati di bawahnya. Sasuke menepuk lutut anak itu sekali, lalu tersenyum dan pergi. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang ketakutan dan membutuhkan teman. Ia merasa seperti menjadi orang dewasa yang baru saja menolong seorang bocah kecil.

Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah sentuhan pada punggung Sasuke membuatnya menoleh. Ketika membalikkan badannya, Sasuke menemukan si bocah berambut blonde itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Mata biru terangnya memancarkan aura ceria yang sejuk, membuat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya merasa damai.

Anak itu memeluk Sasuke seerat yang ia bisa sambil menyuarakan sebuah tawa kecil. Suara dengan volume yang minim itu seakan membersihkan gendang telinga Sasuke dari segala macam suara yang selama ini Sasuke dengar. Suara itu terdengar ceria, seolah anak itu ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Sasuke. Bocah berkulit pucat itu membalas pelukan dari si anak berkulit kecoklatan.

Nyaman. Sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Anak itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru menyenangkannya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap wajah anak yang bagaikan malaikat itu dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Anak itu melangkah mundur, memberikan Sasuke sebuah hadiah berupa senyum terindah yang dimilikinya, kemudian berlari menjauh untuk kembali menelusuri hutan ditemani oleh sehelai sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke yang membelit lututnya.

Sasuke hendak menghentikan dan menggapai baju anak itu, tapi tangannya tidak pernah sampai ke baju lusuh anak itu. Karena sebuah sentuhan yang lebih besar terasa di pundaknya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan Itachi dengan raut wajah yang lega. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya erat-erat, Itachi menggendongnya dan berjalan ke arah luar hutan.

Sasuke tak pernah bertemu dengan anak misterius yang manis itu lagi. Ia tak pernah melihat mata biru indah sempurna itu lagi. Ia tak pernah mendengar isak tangis maupun tawa yang terdengar jernih itu lagi. Dan ia tak pernah melihat senyum manis itu lagi. Tetapi, ia selalu melihat dan mendengarnya di dalam benaknya, di dalam kotak kenangannya, dan di dalam mimpinya. Ia selalu memimpikan anak itu. Dan selalu bertemu dan bermain dengannya di saat ia tertidur. Selalu.

**Owari**

**A/N: weehh akhirnya saya publish SasuNaru, yeeey ~ *norak***

**Tadinya pengen publish yang berplot dan twoshoot, tapi karna belum selesai, yaudah publish ini dulu. -.-**

**Gimana? Aneh yak? Maklum, ini juga sebenernya ngetik di hape *gak ada yang nanya***

**Yaudah, gak banyak cincong lagi, review? :)**


End file.
